StarCrossed Destiny
by Alexis4
Summary: Shawn Michaels finds himself drawn to the best kept secret in the business. Cassandra McMahon the youngest child of Vince McMahon. Though things start out well Vince just might have something to say about that. Updated at last!
1. Surprise!

Author's Note: For the purposes of this story Shawn Michaels is not married.  
  
  
  
Shawn Michaels walked casually through Madison Square Garden having known the twists and turns of the halls by heart for years. Vince McMahon had called a meeting of both brands as he had an important announcement to make. Better be good, Shawn thought, It's a pay-per-view, we need to be concentrating on our matches.  
  
When Shawn reached the conference room most of the roster was already in attendance. The two brands mixed noisily together as old friends and enemies got caught up. HBK caught Triple H's gaze across the room and smiled smugly. Old Hunter's turn would come soon enough. Shawn owed him for that shot to the back with the sledgehammer a few months back.  
  
As Shawn took a seat next to Kane and Undertaker, Vince entered the room followed by his daughter Stephanie, Eric Bischoff, and a young woman Shawn had never seen before.  
  
"Okay, everyone," Vince began, "Quiet down!" When everyone had stilled Vince continued, "I called you here to introduce you to a new addition to the WWE family." Vince gestured for the young woman to step forward which she did with seeming reluctance.  
  
As she moved to the podium Shawn took a moment to study her. She appeared to be in her early twenties, had Chestnut hair that fell in waves to her waist and piercing green eyes that seemed to stare right through him. She was thin, she wore a mini skirt that showed off her long shapely legs and she had curves in all the right places. Shawn felt the room grown warm and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
Vince's gruff voice called Shawn back to reality, "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to the best kept secret in the business, my youngest child, Cassandra!"  
  
Murmurs flowed through the room and Shawn felt his hormones come to a screeching halt, Whoa, Shawn, he thought, Boss's daughter, not a good idea, man.  
  
Cassandra smiled shyly and waved weakly at the assembly, Oh, they look real happy to see me, she thought, NOT!  
  
Vince continued, "Cassie will be going back and forth between the shows to learn the ropes and I want to make it perfectly clear that she is to be welcomed." Vince shook a finger at the room and turned a hard glare to Bischoff, "Anyone who lays a hand on my daughter will answer to me." Vince took a deep breath and straightened his jacket, "Now, with that said, I wish everyone the best of luck on their matches tonight. You're dismissed."  
  
Cassandra turned to her father, "Why did you have to do that?" she asked in exasperation, "Now they're going to hate me!"  
  
Vince smiled. "No they won't," he assured her, "Go mingle. Get to know some of them," Vince held up his hand, "But if anyone gives you any trouble you come find me, understand?"  
  
Cassie sighed, "Yes, Daddy." She watched as Vince walked away. Someone laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her older sister Stephanie smiling understandingly at her. "Was he this bad with you?" she asked Stephanie with a smile.  
  
Steph chuckled, "Not quite," she shrugged, "But you are the youngest."  
  
"Goody for me," Cassie muttered under her breath.  
  
Steph laughed, "Come on, I'll introduce you to a few people then you're on your own." Cassie followed Stephanie over to where Kane, Undertaker, and Shawn Michaels stood. "Kane, Undertaker, Shawn," Stephanie began, "I'd like you to meet my baby sister, Cassie."  
  
Cassie smiled pleasantly extending her hand to all three men in turn, "Hi, it's nice to meet you all finally." As Shawn shook her hand he noted that her grip was firm but dominating. And her skin was so soft.  
  
Undertaker nodded and took a moment to appraise the youngest McMahon, "Vince is always full of surprises," Taker remarked casually, "Why did he keep you a secret?"  
  
"Daddy was afraid that the wrestlers would be a bad influence on me," Cassie explained, "He wanted to wait 'till I was 'old enough' to know better," Cassie smiled mischievously, "Too bad for Dad that I'm a bad enough influence on myself. I didn't need any help."  
  
Shawn smiled at that, "I'll just bet that you've given Vince a run for his money."  
  
Stephanie chuckled, "You have no idea," the brunette turned to her sister, "Well, you're on your own. Have fun." With a wave Stephanie was gone.  
  
Shawn laughed outright at the panicked expression that came across Cassandra's face, "Don't worry, we don't bite . . . much."  
  
Cassie blushed then joined the men in their laughter, "It's just Dad's little announcement," she explained, "I know my father isn't really a popular man and he pretty much ordered everyone to like me or else. I don't want people getting the wrong impression and I'm afraid Daddy's done just that."  
  
Kane offered a smile, "No one ever listens to Vince anyway so don't worry about it." "Most of them never heard a word he said," Shawn added.  
  
Cassie smiled again, "I don't know how I should take that remark but thanks . . . I think."  
  
Shawn stared deep into Cassie's eyes for a moment while Undertaker and Kane shared knowing glances. "Hey, pretty boy," Undertaker drawled, "You don't have a match tonight do you?"  
  
Shawn shook his head, "No, I was just gonna do a run in and piss on ol' Hunter's day later on but that's it. Why?" Shawn eyed the two men warily, he knew by the looks of amusement on their faces that he'd been caught starting.  
  
"Why don't you show Miss McMahon around until then? You pretty much know everyone that's here," Undertaker suggested with a smile.  
  
Shawn shrugged and turned his sexiest smile on Cassandra, "I'd be honored if you don't mind." Thanks, Taker, Shawn thought, You and this girl will be the death of me.  
  
Cassie smiled back, noting how pretty his eyes were, "I'd love to."  
  
Shawn placed an arm around Cassie's waist and began to steer her away, "Catch you boys later," he called. After a moment something occurred to Shawn and he looked down at his companion, "Speaking of Hunter, he had to know about you why didn't he say something about it?"  
  
"Daddy had it put in his contract that if he said anything about me, Hunter was fired on the spot," she explained, "Hunter may be an arrogant jackass but he does love this business. He'd never risk his career." Cassie shrugged, her long hair rustling over her shoulders in a whisper, "Besides Hunter and I always got along. Probably better than he and Steph ever did. We still talk occasionally."  
  
Uh oh, Shawn thought. "You know Hunter and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye these days don't ya?" he asked slowly.  
  
Cassie shrugged, "Don't worry about it," she assured him, "What happens between the roster happens between the roster. I'm staying out of it. Hunter can be a bastard and I saw what he did to you. You have every right to want a piece of him. Do what you have to do, I won't interfere."  
  
When Shawn looked at her oddly Cassie smiled, "Just because you don't know me, doesn't mean that I don't know you guys. I've watched wrestling my entire life, I've seen all your files, and I know what goes on. I know how the game is played."  
  
"Sweetheart," Shawn drawled flashing her a devastating grin that made her heart flutter, "I think you and the boys'll get along just fine." 


	2. It's Time To Play The Game

Shawn continued to escort Cassie around the arena introducing her to people. They eventually ran into Ric Flair. Ric smiled charismatically, taking her hand, and kissing her knuckles. "The Pleasure is mine," he told her grinning lecherously.  
  
Cassie nodded coolly her eyes searching the older man's and after a moment pulled her hand back, "Well, it's been nice meeting you Ric, but I've got to get going." Ric smiled and headed off the other direction.  
  
"Honey," Shawn told her when Ric was out of earshot, "He's one of the people that you'd do well to stay away from. They call him the dirtiest player in the game for a reason. Hunter fell for his bullshit. That doesn't mean you have to. I'd hate to see you become his pawn."  
  
Cassie raised her chin, "I can take care of myself. Ric wouldn't know what hit him."  
  
Next, Shawn introduced her to Jeff Hardy, Rob Van Dam, and Edge. Edge smiled and extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Cassie smiled back. Edge seemed genuinely friendly and he had a promising wrestling career, "Likewise," she returned, "I've been watching you, Edge. You've got a lot of talent."  
  
Edge blushed and Shawn bit back a laugh, Oh yeah, he smirked inwardly, Cassie will be just fine. But what impressed Shawn the most was that Cassandra seemed to mean every word she said.  
  
They stayed and talked with the boys for a few minutes, Cassie taking an instant liking to all three young men. Finally, Shawn steered her away and headed down the hall, "I should probably introduce you to some of the divas," Shawn explained as he paused outside the locker room.  
  
Shawn knocked on the door and when it opened Lita stood in the doorway, "Hey Shawn," she greeted him with smile.  
  
"Li, I want to introduce you to Cassie McMahon," Shawn said indicating the young woman next to him.  
  
Lita's eyes raked over the newcomer and to her credit Cassie never flinched. After a moment Lita seemed to find whatever she was looking for and relaxed, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too Lita," Cassie said with a smile, "I loved what you did with the women's division. Your high-flying style and arsenal is impressive."  
  
Lita smiled brightly, "Thanks."  
  
Shawn cleared his throat feeling forgotten, "Is everybody decent in there?" he asked, "I'd like Cassie to meet some of the women wrestlers."  
  
Lita looked over her shoulder and then nodded, "Yeah, come on in."  
  
When Shawn and Cassie entered the locker room, Cassie immediately noticed how the women eyed Shawn. Hell, Stacey Kiebler seemed to be drooling. Everyone stiffened however when Victoria rose to her feet and approached Cassandra.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Vince's brat," Victoria taunted, "Better be careful, a pretty little thing like you could get hurt around here."  
  
Cassie moved closer so she was right up in Victoria's face. Even though Victoria was bigger Cassie seemed undaunted, "Is that a threat, Victoria?" Cassie asked with a smile, "'Cause if it is . . . try me. You might regret it."  
  
Victoria and Cassie stared each other down for a few tense moments and while Shawn couldn't help but admire this display of spirit, he was afraid he was going to have to break up a fight. "Leave her alone, Victoria," Jackie spoke up from the bench where she sat, "Cassie isn't bothering you."  
  
Victoria glared at Jackie but backed off. Trying to disarm the tension Jackie stepped up and offered her hand, which Cassie shook. Lita made the introductions and while Cassie smiled and talked with the divas she never seemed to completely take her eyes off the somewhat psychotic Victoria.  
  
Show time neared and Cassie and Shawn left the divas to prepare for their matches. "Why don't you come to my dressing room with me and watch the show?" Shawn suggested having liked her company thus far.  
  
Cassie thought a moment. Her father wouldn't like it but she was an adult. And Shawn's eyes were so very pretty. Finally Cassie smiled and shrugged, "Sure."  
  
They sat on the couch in his dressing room, watching the matches and talking. Cassandra kept glancing over at Shawn who sprawled casually next to her, his shirt open revealing his chiseled chest and his tight jeans hugging his muscular legs. As she laughed at a joke Cassandra found herself wanting to run her fingers over the muscles in his stomach. Stop it, she ordered herself silently, You just met him. Stop acting like a slut!  
  
Shawn for his part couldn't help but notice the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. His hazel eyes fell upon her full lips and he found himself longing to taste them. Easy, Shawn, he cautioned himself, Boss's daughter. Are you sure you want to go there? To his surprise he found that he did.  
  
Cassandra's laughed slowly faded and she fell silent as she finally noticed how intently Shawn was watching at her. Just the way he was looking at her made chills run up and down her spine. Slowly they leaned towards each other and Cassandra closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss  
  
"It's time to play the game!" Triple's H's theme blared from the monitor. Shawn and Cassie pulled apart eyeing each other uncertainly. A light blush lit Cassandra's beautiful face.  
  
Shawn sat back taking a deep breath, "Well, it's show time," he said his voice husky. Shawn stood up, "Wait here I'll be back."  
  
Cassie also stood up, "Be careful, Shawn," she warned him biting her lip nervously.  
  
Shawn smiled warmed by her apparent concern, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." With that Shawn left the room.  
  
Cassie turned back to the TV to see Shawn run down the ramp. The Ref was down and Shawn slid quickly into the ring and just as Hunter turned around Shawn laid some sweet chin music on him. Shawn rolled out of the ring just as the referee Earl came back around and Kane took advantage and made the cover. One. Two. Three. It was over and Kane was the new Raw Heavy Weight Champion. As far as Cassie was concerned Kane deserved it. Especially after that Katie Vick bullshit that Hunter pulled. Cassie shuddered. That promo in the funeral parlor had been sick and twisted.  
  
Shawn stood at the top of the ramp waiting until Hunter looked up and saw him. Cassie bit her lip worriedly as Hunter's face flushed with rage as he realized that he'd been screwed. Hunter began to curse and Shawn called for a mic. "Hunter," Shawn began in a friendly tone, "I told you not to hunt what you couldn't kill. Well it's my turn," Shawn smiled devilishly, "Let the Game begin." Hunter sputtered in rage as Shawn carelessly turned his back and walked backstage as the crowd went wild.  
  
When Shawn returned to his dressing room Cassandra was waiting hand on hip. "You'd better know what you're doing," she told him an odd edge to her voice, "Because now Hunter won't rest until he takes you down."  
  
"Hunter can try," Shawn told her his voice low, "But he can't kill me." 


	3. Accident

Cassie and Shawn again walked through the halls together. Shawn had insisted on escorting her to her father's limo. Vince had not made an onscreen appearance but had remained backstage to watch the show. As they neared the parking garage Shawn felt someone grab him and throw him against the wall.  
  
Cassie screamed startled and her stomach filled with dread when she realized that it was Hunter that had attacked Shawn. Shawn turned and fought back, the two men trading blows. "Hunter!" She yelled frantically, "Shawn! Stop it!" Hunter elbowed Shawn in the face and again threw him into the wall. Shawn slid down the wall to the floor and remained there. Cassie watched horrified as Hunter moved to the opposite wall and from behind a crate produced his beloved sledgehammer.  
  
"Hunter no!" she cried as Hunter approached the stunned showstopper. Afraid for Shawn's life Cassandra ran up behind Hunter and as he swung the sledgehammer back over his shoulder she grabbed the head and held on for dear life. Reflexively Hunter spun pulling the weapon out of her hands. As he turned the hammer end struck her in the forehead and she collapsed with a sharp cry.  
  
Hunter froze as he realized what had happened; "Shit!" he cursed throwing the sledgehammer aside and kneeling next to the unconscious girl, "Goddammit, Cassie! What the hell were you doing!?" The girl didn't answer she lay silent and still one the cold concrete floor.  
  
Shawn Michaels pulled himself to his feet and their feud momentarily forgotten knelt next to Cassie opposite of Hunter. "What the fuck did you do, Hunter?" Shawn yelled taking Cassandra's face in his hand and examining the gash the sledgehammer had opened in her forehead.  
  
Hunter shook his head, "I didn't know it was her!" he yelled back.  
  
Both men were silenced as Cassie let out a low moan, "Ooohhh," she groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She grimaced in pain, her hand moving to her forehead. Cassie hissed in pain as her fingers brush the cut above her left eye.  
  
"Easy, darlin'" Shawn soothed her, "Take it easy."  
  
"God, Cassie, I'm so sorry," Hunter told her as her eyes began to focus, "I didn't mean it."  
  
Cassie took a deep breath and managed to smile at her ex-brother-in- law, "I know," she told him in a pain whisper. She tried to sit up and cried out in pain as lightening flashed in her head. Her eyes fell closed and she reached out desperately climbing to Shawn's arm as the building spun around her.  
  
"We need to get her to the trainer," Shawn said gathering the youngest McMahon into his arms and standing, "I'll take her while you go get Vince and Stephanie."  
  
Hunter didn't seem to want to leave Cassie but nodded, "Fine. But this isn't over, Shawn."  
  
Shawn's hazel eyes meet the scotch colored eyes of Hunter, "Not by a long shot." Without another word the two men parted, each on their own separate mission.  
  
Cassie buried her aching head in Shawn's chest and allowed him to carry her through the halls. Shawn looked down at her, "It'll be okay, sweetheart," Shawn reassured her, "We'll have you good as new in no time."  
  
Cassie nodded slightly but said nothing. Shawn reached the trainer's room and laid his precious burden carefully on the table. Cassie hissed in pain and reached out to grasp Shawn's hand, "It hurts," she whimpered.  
  
"I know, Princess, I know," Shawn murmured holding her hand in both of his, "What were you thinking, girl?" Shawn demanded, "I thought you didn't interfere?!"  
  
Cassie looked up at him and shrugged slightly, "You weren't in the ring," she told him simply, trying to convince herself as much as him.  
  
The trainer hurried over to the table, "What happened?" he demanded taking out his penlight and examining Cassie's eyes.  
  
"She took a shot from Hunter's sledgehammer," Shawn told him as he watched the trainer examine the injured girl.  
  
Just then Vince and Stephanie burst in followed by Hunter and Vince grabbed Shawn by the shirt, "What the hell did you do to my daughter?" Vince demanded furiously.  
  
"Daddy, stop," Cassie demanded softly but firmly from where she lay, "It wasn't Shawn's fault and it was an accident."  
  
"An accident?" Vince repeated, "What the hell happened?"  
  
Shawn and Hunter locked gazes across the room. Hunter looked away first and after looking down at the floor looked over at Vince. "It was my fault, Vince. I attacked Shawn and she got in the way and got hurt." Hunter sighed softly, "I'm sorry. I'd never hurt her on purpose."  
  
Vince was about to argue but Cassandra spoke again, "He's right, Daddy. It was an accident. I'm fine really."  
  
Vince took a deep breath and turned to the trainer, "How is she?"  
  
"Well, sir," the trainer began nervously, "Your daughter has a slight concussion, you'll need to keep an eye on her, but in a week or so she'll be fine. I don't think the gash on her forehead will need stitches. It doesn't seem to be too bad. I'd take her to the hospital just to be sure though."  
  
Vince nodded, "Fine then. Stephanie," Vince addressed his elder daughter, "Call your mother on your cell and let her know what happened while I get Cassandra to the limo."  
  
Stephanie nodded, "I left it in my office. I'll meet you at the limo." The Billion-dollar princess walked over and kissed her sister on the forehead, "You'll be fine." Cassie nodded and squeezed her sister's hand briefly before Steph left the room. Hunter followed not sure what else to do. He'd meant it when he said he'd never hurt Cassandra intentionally.  
  
Vince turned to Shawn, "And you Shawn, I'd appreciate it if you stayed away . . ."  
  
"Daddy!" Cassandra snapped sitting up. Her hand went to her head but she continued, "It's not Shawn's fault. Or Hunter's. It was mine. I got in the way. Hunter didn't even know it was me until it was too late."  
  
Vince sighed and stroked his daughter's hair. He hated seeing her in pain, "Then what do you want, sweetheart?"  
  
Cassie looked her father in the eye, "Shawn is my friend, treat him like it."  
  
Vince sighed. He didn't like it but he didn't have the heart to tell her no just this minute. "Fine," Vince turned to Shawn, "Would you like to ride with us to the hospital?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Shawn said softly.  
  
Vince nodded and held his hand out to his daughter, "Come on, sweetheart, let me help you."  
  
Cassie took her father's hand and tried to stand but quickly sank back down onto the table. Shawn stepped forward and swung Cassandra into his strong arms. "I've got her," Shawn said as Cassandra laid her head wearily on his shoulder, "Let's go."  
  
Vince eyed Shawn for a moment not sure at all that he liked the attention Shawn was giving his daughter or the fact that Cassandra seemed to be returning it, but Vince pushed it back. Now wasn't the time. "Right," Vince agreed turning and leading the way to the limo.  
  
When the trio reached the limo Stephanie was already there waiting with the door open and the driver was behind the wheel ready to depart. Shawn carefully placed Cassie inside and then climbed in after her.  
  
Shawn sat on one side of Cassandra while Stephanie sat on the other. Vince sat across from the three younger people watching his daughter with concerned eyes. Cassie smiled reassuringly at her father, "Really, I'm fine," she told him again.  
  
Vince looked unconvinced while Shawn took her chin gently in his hand and turned her to face him. The Heartbreak Kid frowned as he noticed how dilated her pupils were. "Sure," Shawn said disbelievingly, "And just how many birdies are flying around your head right now?"  
  
Cassie sighed and her bottom lip stuck out as she pouted, "A whole flock."  
  
Stephanie and Shawn both smiled slightly. "Can't be too bad if she's making jokes," Stephanie said dryly.  
  
"Well," Vince said gruffly none too please but Shawn's apparent friendliness with his youngest daughter, "Either way, you just take it easy until a doctor looks you over."  
  
Cassie nodded, wincing as her head spun slightly, "Okay," she said as Shawn released her chin. She sat back with a sigh laying her head against his shoulder once more.  
  
Glancing uneasily over at his boss, Shawn slid his arm around her shoulders allowing her to settle into a more comfortable position. Vince stiffened. Shawn Michaels had better stay away from his little girl. If not, Vince would make sure he did. 


	4. Drawing the Line

The next morning Cassandra opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom. Her head still hurt but far less than it had the previous night. The doctors had confirmed that she had a slight concussion and had reluctantly released her into her family's care when she had stubbornly stated that she was not staying the night. Reaching up her fingers brushed absently over the small bandage on her forehead as she reflected on the previous night.  
  
They had dropped Shawn off at the car before heading to the hotel where they were staying. Shawn. She thought her mind drawn back to the handsome Showstopper. Cassie remembered his strong arms holding her . . . protecting her. Her mind drifted back even farther to the near kiss in his dressing room. Maybe I imagined it, she thought disheartened. Cassandra sighed and sat up climbing out of bed. "Stop it," she told herself, "Shawn was just being nice. And you just met him. You don't even know him."  
  
Forcing thoughts of Shawn from her mind, Cassie walked out of the bedroom into the main part of the suite. Her father and sister already sat on the large couch watching TV. Vince smiled, "Feeling better, sweetheart?"  
  
Cassie smiled back, "Much." She looked around for a clock, "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"Almost seven o'clock. You slept the whole day," Stephanie told her after glancing at her wristwatch.  
  
"Ahh," she moaned in frustration, "I'm supposed to meet Bischoff at the arena at 9:00!"  
  
"Are you up to it?" Vince asked, "You don't have to go tonight."  
  
"I'm fine," Cassie told her father firmly, "And I'm going."  
  
Vince laughed, "Okay, okay. I won't try to stop you," Vince sobered a bit, "But, I do want you talk to you about Shawn Michaels."  
  
Cassandra glanced over at her sister but Stephanie refused to meet her eyes, "What about him?" she asked having a feeling she knew all too well what this was about.  
  
"I don't want you around him," Vince told her, "He's not trustworthy."  
  
Cassie crossed her arms, "Really? I seem to remember him being very trustworthy and kind last night," Cassie glared at her father, "Let's be honest. This isn't about Shawn. This is about no one being good enough for your little girl. No one ever is." Cassie put a hand on her hip, "He's my friend, he showed me around. That is it. But-" she paused to make sure her father was listening, "If there was something there, you're not going to stop it. I'll date who I want."  
  
Not giving her father the chance to respond Cassandra turned and stormed back into the bedroom. Fuming Cassie got dressed choosing black leather pants and a light blue, low cut, midriff baring tank top. She brushed out her hair leaving it loose. As she pulled on her boots she sighed, Daddy is going to have to learn to let go sometime, she thought.  
  
Cassandra pulled on her coat and walked out of bedroom and out of the suite never giving her father a second glance.  
  
Vince watched her go and once she was gone picked up the telephone. Stephanie bit her lip worriedly, "Daddy, don't do what I think you're going to do."  
  
"I know what's best for her," Vince told his eldest daughter firmly, "Cassandra will thank me for this one day." Vince dialed a number and waited until someone picked up, "Hello Shawn," Vince began, "You and I need to have a talk."  
  
Cassandra drove her car to the arena still more than slightly angry with her father. She knew he loved her but she just wanted him to stop trying to control her. She flashed her I.D. at security and pulled into the parking lot. The young woman stepped out of her car her chestnut mane flowing around her. She looked down at her watch, "Damn, I'm late," she muttered moving hastily through the halls to Eric Bischoff's office.  
  
When she reached his door she knocked, "Come in," Eric called out. Cassie opened the door and stepped inside. Eric rose to his feet, "Cassandra," he greeted her flashing her a charming smile, "I'm so happy you made it. Let me be the first to apologize that it was two of my wrestlers that got you hurt. I promise you they will be punished."  
  
Cassandra shook her head somewhat disgusted by Eric's transparent attempt to save his own ass. "Thank you, but no," she told him, "It was an accident. I'm content to leave it at that."  
  
Eric looked confused, "But your father said to make Shawn Michaels and Hunter pay." "What!" Cassandra cried a lump of ice forming in her stomach and the dull ache in her head growing worse.  
  
"Yeah," Eric continued nervously, "Mr. McMahon called and said he wanted them punished. Severely. Especially Shawn."  
  
"Oh God," Cassie gasped, "Where are they? What did you do to them!" she demanded urgently.  
  
"Well, I haven't touched Hunter yet but . . ." Eric trailed off and pointed to the monitor in his office.  
  
Cassandra turned to look and was horrified to see Shawn being attacked by Jamal and Rosie. For a moment she wasn't sure if her nausea was due to her concussion or the sight of Shawn's body being drilled into the canvas. Shawn's pained expression and agonized cry spurred her into motion. "Damn my father!" she cried as she turned and ran out the door. Eric followed wanting to know exactly what was going on.  
  
Hastily making her way to the stage and down the ramp, Bischoff right on her heels, she saw Rosie on the top rope about to jump. "Stop him!" she ordered Bischoff frantically.  
  
Eric slid into the ring, "Stop, Rosie!" he ordered moving between the inert Shawn and the mammoth Rosie. Rosie looked down, confused but stopped. The crowd was thundering their relief at the rescue of icon Shawn Michaels. Cassie ignored them.  
  
Cassandra slid into the ring crawling over to Shawn's side, "Shawn?" she called brushing his hair back from his face, "Shawn, come on open your eyes!" she pleaded tears stinging her own eyes.  
  
Shawn let out a moan and Cassandra held her breath until his eyes fluttered open. "Cassie?" Shawn whispered obviously disoriented.  
  
"Oh Shawn," Cassandra whispered, "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."  
  
Shawn merely gazed at her, confusion and pain apparent in his hazel eyes. "We need to get you out of here," she said, "Can you stand?"  
  
"I think," Shawn said fighting his way into a sitting position.  
  
Cassandra looked over to where Eric Bischoff stood with his two thugs, "Don't just stand there, you idiot," she yelled, "Help me."  
  
Eric blinked and quickly moved to assist Shawn to his feet. As they half carried Shawn up the ramp Cassandra looked over at Eric, "You will cancel the attack on Hunter," she ordered her voice shaking with fury.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Eric replied immediately, "But could you be kind enough to tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
As they entered the backstage area Cassandra frowned and nodded, "As soon as you tell me exactly what my father said." 


	5. Return Fire!

Shawn lay on the couch in Bischoff's office as the trainer examined him. Michaels was more alert now and looked over at Bischoff, "Why the hell did your clowns jump me, Bischoff?!"  
  
"Hey man," Eric replied holding up his hands, "I was just following Mr. McMahon's orders."  
  
Shawn's eyes narrowed, "Vince." Shawn looked over at the youngest McMahon, "You know your father called me tonight and told me to stay away from you. He didn't want me to make any moves on you."  
  
Cassandra sighed, "Then he decided to show you what would happen if you didn't listen." Cassandra moved to the couch and sat down next to Shawn, "I'm sorry, Shawn. Daddy thinks you have a thing for me. I know you don't but Dad won't listen," she told him with what sounded to Shawn's ears to be a disappointed sigh.  
  
Is she disappointed about her father being a jackass or that she thinks I'm not attracted to her? Shawn wondered suddenly hopeful. Shawn looked up at her sharply and took a deep breath, "Your father isn't wrong."  
  
Cassie's eyes widened like saucers, "What?" she asked stunned.  
  
"I know I just met you," Shawn told her softly, "But you've enchanted me since the minute I laid eyes on you."  
  
"Shawn," she breathed a smile slowly spreading across her face before reality dampened her joy, "But what about my father?"  
  
Shawn shrugged and smiled mischievously, "Wouldn't be the first time I disobeyed Vince's orders. I'm willing to risk it," Shawn told her. Suddenly he paused realizing she'd never said anything about being attracted to him. "Uh . . . that is if you want to." Shawn held his breath suddenly very self-conscious.  
  
Cassandra smiled at him, "I want to," she told him brushing his hair back from his face.  
  
"Good," Shawn murmured softly reaching up to tangle his fingers in the back of her hair, drawing her luscious mouth down to his. Their lips met softly, sweetly and Shawn couldn't believe he'd managed to live this long without the sweet taste of her lips. Cassandra let out a soft moan of pleasure as the kiss deepened.  
  
Suddenly someone behind them cleared their throat and they guiltily sprang apart to see Eric standing behind him on eyebrow arched in amusement, "Yeah. Hi," he said with a smirk, "I'm still here though you two seemed to have forgotten me." Eric smiled, "Your father is going to have a fit." And it will just send RAW's rating through the roof!, Eric thought with glee.  
  
Cassandra shrugged, "Probably."  
  
Shawn grinned as an idea occurred to him, "Hey, sweetheart," he began, "I just realized that you haven't been introduced to the fans. We have to tell your father about us too. So . . . why don't we kill two birds with one stone?"  
  
"You're bad," Cassie said with a sparkle in her eye.  
  
Shawn grinned, his eyes roaming over her body before locking with hers, "I know," he told her roguishly, "But the question is . . . how bad are you?"  
  
Cassandra stood up and arched a delicate brow, "Let's go and I'll show you," she said with a sultry smile.  
  
With her help Shawn rose slowly to their feet and headed towards the door of Eric's office, "Hey if your father asks," Eric called out, "I know nothing about this!"  
  
Shawn grinned back at the GM of Raw, "Of course not," he assured before the new couple walked out the door.  
  
Together Shawn and Cassandra made their way towards the stage. Shawn signaled to the techs, "Cue my music, boys!"  
  
HBK's music began to play, "Wait here for a moment, darlin'" Shawn told her, "I'll tell you when to come out."  
  
Cassandra nodded and waited backstage while Shawn stepped out onto the ramp. The crowd went wild relieved that their hero was okay. Shawn smiled cockily at the crowd and then turned, "Come on, Princess," he called.  
  
Cassandra stepped out onto the ramp and paused as a murmur ran through the crowd. Shawn held out his hand, realizing that Cassie had never been in front of a crowd this large before. Once her slender fingers slid between his he squeezed her hand tightly. Shawn pulled her close to him and began to escort her down the ramp to the ring. "Relax, sweetheart," he told her softly, "It'll be okay."  
  
"That obvious huh?" she asked dryly. "I didn't notice them the last time I was out here." Cassandra whispered back brushing her flowing locks out of her face with her free hand.  
  
"Just a little, darlin'. And adrenaline will do funny things to a person." Shawn teased her gently. When the couple reached the ring Shawn climbed onto the apron reaching down to help Cassandra up. He climbed in and then held the ropes for her.  
  
Shawn led her to center of the ring and as his music faded away he called for a mic. The Heartbreak Kid held up his hand for silence. "I know all you people are wondering exactly why Jamal and Rosie would attack me. And I know you're all wondering who this beautiful woman is. Well," Shawn said with an ironic grin, "This woman, through no fault of her own was the reason General Manager Bischoff let his hounds loose. Let me introduce you to my savior and the youngest member of the McMahon family . . . Cassandra McMahon!"  
  
The crowd rumbled with confusion and Cassandra smiled slightly as she heard JR's surprised squawks from the announce table. Cassandra reached over and took the mic from Shawn, "I'm sorry to say that it is because of me that Shawn Michaels was attacked. My father ordered it to keep Shawn away from me," She told the crowd with a firm voice, "But Daddy," she continued, "I won't be controlled. And I won't allow you to bully Shawn or anyone else because of me."  
  
Shawn stepped up next to her and leaned over to speak into the mic, "Vince ol' boy, there's a little something Cassie and I would like to tell you," Shawn stated right before he pulled Cassandra into his embrace and kissed her passionately before the entire audience at Madison Square Garden. The mic fell from Cassandra's suddenly nerveless fingers as she kissed the Showstopper back enthusiastically. Despite the extreme public nature of the kiss, his touch made her heart sing in joy. As her slender hands clutched his shoulders Shawn lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
After several long moments Shawn broke the kiss and set Cassandra on her feet and still holding her hand Shawn bent and picked up the discarded microphone, "That's right, Vince. I find your daughter to be a rather attractive young woman and I'm am going to date her and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"  
  
Shawn threw the microphone away and as his music played he and Cassie walked hand in hand back up the ramp as the crowed cheered the new couple enthusiastically. 


	6. Following Her Heart

"So be it," Vince growled throwing the remote to the floor, "If that's how they want it then that is how it's going to be."  
  
Stephanie looked from her father to the TV and back again. This entire situation was reminding her way too much of the way things had gone between her father and herself just a few short years ago. "Daddy, wait," Stephanie pleaded, "Just calm down. Shawn isn't such a bad guy! Why don't you give him a chance?"  
  
Vince turned incredulous eyes towards Stephanie, "Not so bad? Give him a chance?" The owner of the WWE threw his hands in the air, "This is Shawn Michaels! He's a womanizing playboy! He had the audacity to punch me if you'll remember. He is not good enough for Cassandra!"  
  
Stephanie stood up and looked her father dead in the eye, "Daddy, if you keep on trying to force them apart you'll only bring them closer together. You'll be the one that Cassandra draws away from. Maybe Shawn was a playboy but that was four years ago. He's grown up since then. Let them be, Daddy."  
  
"I can't" Vince told her angrily, "She's ruining her life!"  
  
Steph sighed, "Maybe. And maybe not. Let her take that chance. If you don't let her make her own choices you'll regret it." Stephanie gazed at her father sadly, "If you don't it'll be the estrangement between me and you all over again. And this time, Daddy, it might not turn out as well." Stephanie kissed her father softly on the cheek before grabbing her purse and leaving her father to his thoughts.  
  
Vince shook his head, "You're wrong, Stephanie, "he said to himself, "I know what's best for her." Vince determinedly picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
Cassandra sat on the couch in Shawn's dressing room waiting for him to finish changing. She knew her father would be furious but she hoped that he'd see reason. Cassandra was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Reaching down she pulled it out of her purse. Cassie took a deep breath as she stared at the number. It was her father's hotel room. Callie hit the answer button and raised the phone to her ear. "Hello, Daddy," she spoke into the phone softly.  
  
"Just what in hell do you think you're doing, Cassandra!" Vince demanded his voice harsh.  
  
"I'm following my heart," Cassandra answered, "Please, just stop this now. Let this be between Shawn and me."  
  
"You listen to me, young lady," Vince growled, "You come home right now or don't ever come home. You embarrassed me on national TV. You don't want to play games with me, little girl."  
  
Cassandra bit her lip as tears stung her eyes, "Daddy," she tried, "Please try to understand. There's just something about him. We have this . . . connection. I don't understand it but I need to find out where it goes. Trust me, please," she pleaded as a tear fell from her eye and made its way down her cheek.  
  
"Come home now, Cassandra," Vince ordered, "Don't make me do this. Shawn Michaels will pay for turning you against me. He's brainwashed you."  
  
"No, he hasn't!" Cassandra cried, "Daddy, stop it! Don't do this!"  
  
"For the last time," Vince warned her, "Come home."  
  
Cassandra took a deep breath, "No."  
  
There was a long paused on the other end, "So be it, you no longer have a home," Vince replied in a low voice before hanging up.  
  
Slowly Cassandra lowered the phone to her lap. She sat completely still for a long moment in stunned silence. Slowly, quietly, the tears began to fall and she began to sob burying her face in her hands.  
  
Shawn came out of the bathroom pulling his shirt over his broad shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something to the beautiful woman on his couch but stopped when he realized that her shoulders were heaving with painful sobs. "Sweetheart," Shawn asked moving quickly to her side and kneeling in front of her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Cassandra only shook her head and continued to cry. Shawn moved to sit next to her on the couch and pulled her into his strong arms combing his fingers soothingly through her mane of chestnut hair. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?" he asked again rocking her in his arms.  
  
Cassandra took a deep breath and raised her head from his shoulders, "My father called," she told him tearfully, "H-he told me to c-come home and stay away from y-you or not to come home a-at all."  
  
Shawn froze. He had only known this woman for a little over a day but the thought of loosing her shook him to his core, "What did you say?" Shawn asked hearing the tension in his own voice.  
  
Cassandra wiped her tears away only to have them replaced by more, "I- I told him no," she whispered softly her trembling hand reaching out to caress Shawn's cheek.  
  
Shawn reached up catching her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her fingers, her palm and finally her wrist. This is my fault, Shawn thought sadly. "Sweetheart," he began slowly, "I know how much you love your father. If you want to change your mind I'll understand."  
  
Cassandra shook her head, "No," she told him more firmly this time, "I'm not changing my mind. I-I want to give us a chance." Cassandra looked into his eyes sadly, "Besides we both know that you'll be the one taking most of the punishment for this," Cassandra paused gathering her courage. He had unselfishly offered her an out, she could at least do the same for him, "If anyone should want out it's you."  
  
"No," he told her firmly, "This isn't the first time Vince has wanted my head," Shawn told her, "I'll be okay." Seeing her obvious concern for him, Shawn leaned forward to capture her lips with his and as she returned his kiss a chill ran up his spine. Girl, he thought wryly, I don't know what you do to me but I need more. Vince is going to have my head for this and I gotta be crazy but I don't care.  
  
Shawn held her close as he continued to kiss her velvet lips his tongue seeking and gaining entrance to her sweet mouth and stroking against hers. After a long moment Shawn pulled away with a groan leaving them both breathless. "Princess," he told her huskily, "I don't know what you're doing to me . . . but what ever it is I'm hooked."  
  
Cassandra smiled affectionately, "Me too."  
  
Shawn smiled back kissing her forehead before reluctantly pulling back; "It's getting late, darlin'" he told her looking at the clock on the wall, "We'd better get going."  
  
"Go where?" Cassandra asked. "I don't have anywhere to go," she reminded him a bit of her sadness seeping back into her eyes.  
  
"Stop that," Shawn reproved her gently, "First thing's first. You can stay with me. Tomorrow morning, we'll call Stephanie and let her know where you're at."  
  
Cassandra nodded, "You're right she'll be worried sick." Cassie ran a hand through her hair, "I'll call Shane too," she decided. Maybe he'll know what to do, she thought.  
  
Shawn's eyebrow arched at the mention of the infamous Shane-o-mac. "Are you and your brother close?" he asked curiously.  
  
Cassandra nodded, "Shane is everything I could want in a big brother." Cassandra paused and looked down, "I haven't seen him in so long though," she told Shawn sadly reaching up idly to play with Shawn's hair, "I haven't seen him since the whole ECW/WCW thing." Cassandra sighed, "I've talked to him but Daddy won't let him come home. He's forgiven Stephanie but he won't forgive Shane."  
  
Shawn stood pulling Cassandra up with him, "Well, maybe Shane can fly out to see you at our next venue."  
  
Cassie smiled at the thought, "I'd love to see my brother."  
  
Shawn placed an arm around Cassandra's waist and guided her out of his dressing room and to her car. "I car pooled with some of the boys so I'll just ride with you," he said climbing into the passenger side.  
  
They rode in relative silence, Shawn occasionally giving Cassandra directions, each for the most part lost in their thoughts. When they arrived at the hotel Shawn led Cassie up to his room. The two stood awkwardly as Cassandra took in her surroundings. "Uh, you can have the bed. I'll crash on the couch," Shawn told her throwing his gym bag to the side.  
  
Cassandra nodded mutely slowly moving further into the room. Shawn frowned at her silence and asked, "Are you hungry?" Shawn's frowned deepened when Cassandra didn't answer. "Sweetheart?" Shawn called striding over to her, "Hey . . ." Shawn trailed off when he saw the paleness of her face. "Are you okay, Princess?" Shawn asked looking her over critically.  
  
"I don't feel so good," she whispered beginning to sway. Shawn caught her up in his strong arms carrying her over to the bed. He laid his burden down gently and stroked her hair.  
  
"When's the last time you ate?" Shawn demanded lifting her chin with a finger so he could examine her eyes.  
  
"Yesterday," Cassie told him softly, "I didn't have time to eat anything today."  
  
"You just rest and I'll call room service," Shawn ordered reaching for the phone by the bed. As he dialed he scolded her mildly, "You have a concussion. You need to take better care of yourself." Apparently room service picked up because the Heartbreak Kid stopped lecturing her and ordered several things to be brought up.  
  
Cassandra rolled over onto her side feeling utterly drained. After Shawn hung up the phone he leaned over her and reached out to caress her cheek tenderly. "You should have said something," he chided her softly.  
  
Cassandra rolled back over to look at him, "I didn't really feel that bad. I mean of course I have a headache and I get a little dizzy now and then but with everything that happened today I guess I just didn't have time to notice until now."  
  
"You've had a busy day," Shawn agreed, "But I should have realized that you were pushing it. I'm sorry."  
  
Cassandra smiled, "Stop that," she ordered gently, "It's not your fault. I'm a big girl."  
  
Shawn opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Shawn leaned over to kiss Cassie's forehead, "Be right back." Shawn answered the door and Cassandra watched, surprised, as the cart was wheeled in. Shawn must have ordered half the menu. After Shawn had tipped the man and he had departed Shawn turned to Cassandra, "You need to eat and then get some rest. You should take it easy for a few days."  
  
Slowly Cassandra sat up, "I can't eat that much, Shawn," she told him with a shake of her head.  
  
Shawn laughed, "Hey it's not all for you darlin'." Shawn shook a finger at her, "You're not the only one who needs to eat."  
  
Cassandra laughed and carefully stood up and walked over to the table as Shawn prepared a plate for her. Cassandra watched as Shawn filled her plate and after placing it in front of her poured her a glass of water. Cassie accepted it with an amused grin and picking up her fork dug into the plate of lasagna. They ate in a comfortable silence and when she was done eating; Cassandra found that she felt much better.  
  
Cassandra stood and stretched, "Thanks, Shawn, I needed that."  
  
"No problem, Princess," Shawn answered standing and walking over to his suitcase. He pulled out an old DX t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "They'll be a little big for you but they'll do until we can go shopping." He held them out and Cassandra took them and stepped into the bathroom to change.  
  
When Cassandra came out she found Shawn sitting on the couch. Padding over to the couch Cassandra sat down and snuggled up next to him. "Anything good on?" she asked sighing as he wrapped an arm around her. "Uh . . . take a look for yourself," Shawn said gesturing to the list of movies on the screen.  
  
"Hmmm," Cassandra thought a moment, "Let's watch 'The Matrix'" she said, "I love that movie."  
  
Shawn shrugged and flipped to the correct channel before setting the remote aside. Cassandra rested her head on his shoulder and Shawn laid his cheek against the top of her head. About half way through the movie Shawn looked down and smiled affectionately. Cassie was sound asleep lulled by the warmth of his body. Slowly careful not to wake her, Shawn slipped out from underneath her then lifted her into his arms. Shawn carried her to his bed tenderly tucking her beneath the covers. Shawn leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams, Princess," he whispered before moving back to the couch and falling asleep himself. 


	7. Here Goes Everything

CHAPTER 7 "Here Goes Everything"  
  
Cassandra's eyes fluttered open and she lay still for a moment not knowing where she was. After a moment the previous night's events came back to her. She didn't remember getting into bed though. She must have fallen asleep on the couch and Shawn must have carried her to bed. Speaking of Shawn," she thought, Where is he?" A soft snore drifted to her ears answering her question.  
  
With a giggle Cassandra climbed out of bed and tip-toed over to the couch. Shawn lay on his back, one arm hanging off the side of the couch, the other flung carelessly above his head. He looks so sweet, she thought mischievously, Almost too cute. Cassie leaned down and taking a few strands of her hair in her hand began to tickle his nose. Shawn began to squirm vainly trying to bat away whatever was disturbing his slumber. Cassandra bit back another giggle. Again she tickled his nose and let out a surprised squeal as his hands lashed out grabbing her and pulling her down on top of him.  
  
"Think that's funny, you little minx?" Shawn asked as she looked down at him with wide eyes, "Well," Shawn said with naughty grin "Let's see how you like it. Shawn began to tickle her and she screamed between helpless giggles. Desperately she reached out and let out a cry of triumph when she realized he was ticklish as well. They lie laughing and squirming on the couch until the world seemed to drop out of from under them sending them crashing in a pile to the floor.  
  
Shawn landed first onto his back and Cassandra ended up sprawled across his lap. Cassandra struggled, still laughing hysterically into a sitting position. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Shawn replied still laughing as well and sitting up with a groan. Now finding his face close to hers, Shawn leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.  
  
Cassandra sighed as she reluctantly broke the kiss. "We'd better get moving," she told him standing up and extending her hand to help him to his feet as well.  
  
Cassandra showered while Shawn ordered breakfast. When Cassandra had finished showering Shawn took his turn. Cassandra went to her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Stephanie's number and waited.  
  
"Cassie," Steph cried, "I've been so worried! Where are you?"  
  
Cassandra smiled slightly at the concern in her sister's voice, "I'm okay," she reassured her sibling, "I'm with Shawn."  
  
"Daddy told me what happened," Stephanie replied, "He really thinks he's doing what's best for you."  
  
Cassandra sighed, "I know, Steph," she told her sister sadly, "But I'm a big girl. I should be able to date whoever I want to."  
  
"I know," Stephanie replied. "I can definitely relate. But," she continued hesitantly, "Are you sure about Shawn? Is he treating you right? What if you're rushing into this too fast?"  
  
"Oh, Stephanie," Cassandra sighed, "I've never been this sure about anything. He's wonderful. Shawn is taking really good care of me."  
  
"He'd better be," Stephanie huffed, "If he doesn't he won't have to worry about Daddy. I'll get there first. Shawn may be the Heartbreak Kid but he better never break your heart."  
  
"I love you," Cassandra told her sister with a laugh warmed by her sister's protectiveness.  
  
"I know," Stephanie replied primly. After a moment Stephanie sobered, "Daddy's cut off your expense account," she told her younger sister, "How much money do you have?"  
  
"Enough to get me by for a while," Cassandra said after a minute, "You know how I saved up as a little girl, but I don't have a lot. I was supposed to start getting paychecks with the company but now . . ."  
  
"Oh no," Stephanie cut her off angrily, "You'll get those paychecks. I'll make sure of it. We just have to get you an official position within the company. Look, I'll talk to Mom. We'll figure it out."  
  
"How?" Cassie asked, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
There was a long pause on the other end, "How much do you want this," Stephanie asked, "How far are you willing to go?"  
  
"I'll do anything," Cassandra returned determinedly.  
  
"I'll get Mom to give you a wrestling contract," Stephanie told her after another brief pause.  
  
"A wrestler! Me?" Cassandra gasped, "Steph, . . . I don't know."  
  
"It's the only way Cass," Steph reminded her, "If you want to be there, if you want to stand up to Daddy, this is the only way to get into the company and get a pay check." When Cassandra remained silent Stephanie tried to encourage her, "You've had more wrestling training than either Shane or I. You just need to take that step and put it to use."  
  
Cassandra took a deep breath, "I'll do it."  
  
On the other end Steph nodded, "Good," I'll call Mom and make the arrangements. You'll be signed to RAW by next Monday."  
  
"Thanks," Cassandra told her sister gratefully.  
  
"No problem," Stephanie assured her, "I gotta go but I'll talk to you later."  
  
The two sisters bid each other goodbye and hung up just as Shawn stepped out of the shower. His still damp hair fell down his bare back "Did you talk to Stephanie?" he asked seeing the phone in her hand.  
  
"Uh yeah," replied slowly, "Um it seems my father has cut off my expense account," Cassandra informed him.  
  
Shawn frowned, "Vince wants to starve you into submission," Another thought occurred to him, "Do you have any money of your own?"  
  
"A little," Cassandra replied with a shrug, "I was supposed to start getting a paycheck from the company. I haven't been working for years like Shane and Stephanie."  
  
Shawn plopped down on the couch and sat quietly for a moment studying the young woman in beside him. "Princess," he drawled, "I can see the smoke comin' out of your ears. What are you up to?"  
  
Cassandra took a deep breath, "Well, Steph is going to get Mom to give me a wrestling contract," Cassie explained, "That way they have to give me a paycheck. Daddy won't be able to stop it."  
  
Shawn sat silently for a moment, "Wrestling is dangerous. So is your father when he's been crossed. Are you sure?" Shawn asked slowly. Cassandra flushed angrily and Shawn help up his hands, "Whoa! Whoa." Shawn added hastily, "Now I'm not saying you can't do it. But . . . do you know what you're getting into?"  
  
Realizing he was just concerned Cassandra forced herself to relax and shrugged, "I know the risk if that's what you mean. If you want to know if I can wrestle the answer is yes. I trained where Stephanie and Shane did, plus Hunter taught me a lot." Cassandra raised her chin proudly, "I can do this, Shawn," she pleaded, "Please trust me."  
  
Shawn sighed, "I trust you, Cass. I just don't want you to get hurt." Shawn hesitated before continuing, "You know Vince is going to be furious, right? You know that there is no telling what he'll do?"  
  
"I know," Cassandra acknowledged sadly, "but I really don't have any other choice," Cassie looked up shyly, "I was hoping that you could give me some pointers. You know help me train?"  
  
Shawn smiled at her shyness, "Of course I will," he told her reaching out to cup her cheek, "We're in this together, Sweetheart," he told her softly.  
  
"Thank you," Cassandra whispered gratefully, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, "I couldn't do this without you."  
  
Still smiling Shawn stood pulling her with him. Shawn hugged her tightly, "I'll always be there, Princess. I promise." After a moment the Heartbreak Kid pulled away, "Go get dressed," he told her gently, "We've got a lot to do today."  
  
Cassandra nodded and headed off to get dressed. Shawn watched her and sighed thinking, That girl is either going to be my death or my salvation. 


	8. Shopping With The Heartbreak Kid

"The first thing we need to do," Shawn said as he drove his car towards the local mall, "Is get you some clothes."  
  
Cassandra nodded, "I can't wait to get out of these ones."  
  
When they reached the mall the couple got out of the car and Shawn reached out to take her hand as they entered the building. "Where do you want to go first?" Shawn asked gesturing towards the many shops that filled the building.  
  
Cassandra shrugged, "Let's try that one there," she said pointed at a small boutique directly across from them.  
  
"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Shawn said allowing her to pull him towards the shop.  
  
Cassandra browsed eagerly through the store, "I don't know which ones I want," she complained, "I don't know how to decide."  
  
Shawn laughed, "Well, why don't you go try it on and I'll help you decide. We'll separate the ones that you like most from the others."  
  
"You want a fashion show?" Cassandra teased a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Shawn grinned roguishly, "Hey, I am just a man after all. Can't blame me for that"  
  
Cassandra raised an eyebrow but took the large selection of clothes over to the fitting rooms. One of the clerks would bring in each outfit, which Cassandra would then model for Shawn. After that it would be placed in one of two different piles. The ones that were definitely a possibility and the ones they had decided against.  
  
When Cassandra was finished she came out and gaped a moment at the large number of clothes that were in the possibility pile. "I can't buy that many clothes," she sighed, "I have to be careful until I see how much money I'll get."  
  
Shawn smiled and turned toward the clerk, "Can you please ring these up and package them for this lovely lady?"  
  
"Yessir," the elderly woman said with a smile gathering up the clothes and heading towards the counter.  
  
Cassandra watched a moment in surprised silence, "Shawn!" she sputtered, "What are you doing? I just said that . . ."  
  
Shawn placed his finger over her lips, "Ssshh. Maybe you can't but I can." Cassie opened her mouth to object but Shawn hushed her again, "You saved me from Jamal and Rosie, remember? Consider this day a show of my appreciation for that."  
  
"You don't have to do this," Cassandra told him, "Really, I don't need this much."  
  
"Nonsense," Shawn chided, "The daughter of Vince McMahon and the prettiest diva on RAW has to look her best." After a moment Shawn sobered a bit, "I want to do this, Cass. Let me."  
  
Cassandra hesitated then nodded with a small smile. Normally she hated anything that resembled charity but he was so sweet about it that she saw no harm in accepting, "Okay, Shawn," she acquiesced.  
  
"Good," Shawn said with a smile putting his arm around her slender waist. After he had paid Shawn smiled disarmingly at the clerk, "Is there any way we can leave our purchase here. We still have some more shopping to do."  
  
"Oh of course, sir," she agreed eagerly. "Anything I can do for you and the young lady."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Shawn said as he steered a staring Cassandra out of the shop.  
  
When they were out the door Cassie looked up at Shawn, "More shopping?" she asked in astonishment.  
  
Shawn looked down at her, "You agreed," he reminded her, "Let me spoil you this once."  
  
Again Cassandra found she could do nothing but agree and let him guide her towards another store. Several hours later with the help of a few of the mall's employees Shawn and Cassandra carried their purchases to Shawn's car and somehow managed to fit them all either in the trunk or the back seat. Cassandra smiled when Shawn opened her door for her. Despite the rough and tough exterior Shawn really could be quite sweet.  
  
As he pulled out of the parking lot Shawn looked over at Cassandra and frowned to see how tired she looked. "Are you okay, Princess?" he asked reaching over to squeeze her hand.  
  
The brunette turned green eyes towards Shawn and squeezing his hand back as she smiled slightly, "I'm fine. A little tired though."  
  
Shawn nodded, "How is your head?" he asked as he drove them back towards the hotel.  
"It hurts a little," she admitted reluctantly, "Not much though. I hardly notice it."  
  
"Well," Shawn said, "When we get back to the hotel you can take a little nap before we eat dinner. And tomorrow we've got to head towards our next stop."  
  
"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked, "I still need to call Shane."  
  
"Next stop is Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania," Shawn replied, "That crowd is always wired."  
  
"What time are we leaving?" Cassandra queried.  
  
"Probably around 8 am," Shawn answered, "I don't make another appearance until RAW," Shawn paused, "So I thought we'd go early and then have a few days to ourselves."  
  
"That sounds nice," Cassie agreed sincerely. The two fell into a comfortable silence. Cassandra looked out the window lost in thought. After a while she spoke, "I know my father loves me," she said, "But he won't let anyone else do the same. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."  
  
Shawn sighed and again reached out to take her hand. There was nothing he could say to make it hurt less. He could only be there for her when she needed him. Cassandra squeezed his hand back gratefully and the spent the rest of the trip in silence. 


	9. Prince Charming

Somehow Shawn and Cassandra managed to get all of her things into the hotel room. As she set down the bags Cassandra eyed the bed longingly. Despite her words earlier, her fatigue had caused her headache to worsen. As if sensing her exhaustion Shawn came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Why don't you go change into something more comfortable and I'll give you a massage before you go to sleep?" he whispered softly in her ear, his honeyed tone lulling her senses.  
  
"Sounds great," Cassandra agreed lazily, laying one of her hands over his, "I'll be right back." Reluctantly she pulled out of his embrace and pulled a set of powder blue silk pajamas out of one of her bags. She moved towards the bathroom to change.  
  
When Cassie emerged Shawn was laying on the bed, propping himself up on an elbow, "Come here, babe," Shawn beckoned gently.  
  
Cassandra shivered, as his warm hazel eyes seemed to caress her body and spirit. Moving slowly her exhaustion seeming to pull at every muscle she shuffled over to the bed and lay down facing him.  
  
Shawn reached out and stroked her hair soothingly. Cassandra's eyes fell closed under his ministrations. "Lay down on your stomach, sweetheart."  
  
Slowly Cassandra did as he asked. Shawn shifted next to her and then she couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as the massage began. His talented fingers started at her shoulders and worked their way down. He seemed to know exactly how hard to rub and where. "Oooh, Shawn," she breathed, "That feels so good."  
  
Shawn continued to move down her body until he reached her legs, "Turn over," he ordered gently. Cassandra again obeyed and was rewarded when he began to rub her thighs and then her calves. Finally he moved down and began to rub her small feet.  
  
Cassandra was in a state of bliss, she hovered on the borderline of sleep and wakefulness. Finally she felt Shawn set her feet down and begin to move away. "Shawn," she called sleepily opening her eyes to half-mast, "Stay with me?"  
  
Shawn hesitated a moment before moving back to lie beside her. Shawn pulled her to him, her head coming to rest peacefully against his chest, "Sleep, Princess," he whispered kissing her forehead, "You need it."  
  
Cassie murmured unintelligibly before drifting completely off to the land of Nod.  
  
Several hours later Cassandra began to stir her hand instinctively feeling around for Shawn. When she didn't find him she opened her eyes startled and sat up. "Shawn?" she called softly.  
  
After a moment Shawn came out of the bathroom, "I'm here, darlin'," He told her with a smile, "Feel better?"  
  
"Much," she assured him with a smile.  
  
"Good," Shawn replied coming to sit next to her on the bed, "Because I made reservations for us at one of the local establishments," Shawn looked down a moment suddenly uncertain, "I-uh set out one of your new dresses," he told her shyly, "You don't have to wear it, I mean I would never tell you how to dress, but I thought you looked beautiful in it and I- I was hoping you'd wear it tonight."  
  
Cassandra couldn't help but smile again. He was so sweet, "That's okay, Shawn," she assured him, "I'll wear it." Impulsively she leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly to his. Shawn's strong arms wrapped around her and he deepened the kiss gaining access to her entrance and stroking his tongue against hers. Cassandra sighed into his mouth and responded eagerly  
  
Shawn's hands moved in soothing circles up and down her back leaving her skin tingling. Shawn was not the first man that she had ever kissed but none of them had ever kissed like this. His kiss was more intoxicating than the finest wine and the longer the kiss lasted the more Cassandra craved.  
  
Suddenly Shawn dragged himself away and Cassandra was taken aback by the strength of the desire and passion in his eyes. Instinctively she felt her body start to respond to the unspoken demand in his eyes. After a long moment however, Shawn turned away and stood up. "I better let you get ready," he said uncomfortably.  
  
Cassandra blinked in surprise. Green eyes dropped uncertainly to the floor. For a moment he had seemed to want her so badly that it hurt. And now . . . now he'd turned away. She didn't understand the sudden change.  
  
Shawn glanced back down at her and mentally cursed himself as a damn fool. She had misinterpreted his withdrawal as a rejection. The Heartbreak reached down and took her hands pulling her to her feet. Shawn kissed her again softly and whispered, "I can't wait to see you in that dress," he told her bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.  
  
Cassandra nodded and smiled somewhat reassured by this act of affection. "I'd better hurry then, huh?" she replied moving to gather her things before retreating to the bathroom.  
  
As the bathroom door clicked shut Shawn let out a sigh. "This girl is going to be the death of me." Shaking his head Shawn retrieved his own luggage and opened a large suitcase, selecting his attire for the night.  
  
A little over an hour later, Shawn sat on the couch idly flipping through the channels. Vaguely he heard the bathroom door open and turned his head. When his eyes settled on Cassandra he froze. The Heartbreaker's jaw dropped in awe. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. The pale blue gown fell gracefully down her body accentuating her curves and flawless skin. The sequins of the dress caught the light, sparkling merrily. A slit to mid-thigh showed off her perfectly shaped legs. Slowly Shawn rose to his feet, "You're beautiful," he told hoarsely.  
  
"Thank you," she replied softly her eyes raking over his figure. The tux he wore emphasized his broad shoulders and muscular chest and abdomen. Cassandra had never seen a more handsome man in her life, "You look very handsome, Shawn."  
  
Shawn felt himself blush and his palms grew sweaty. Get a hold of yourself, Shawn, he scolded himself, you're acting like a school boy.  
  
Shaking himself Shawn moved forward to stand before Cassie and with a shaking hand reached out to take her hand and brought it to his lips kissing her knuckles lightly, 'You really are beautiful," he repeated softly.  
  
Cassandra smiled almost shyly feeling her heart flutter as her eyes met his.  
  
"Shall we go?" Shawn suggested still holding her hand, his thumb caressing her fingers.  
  
Cassandra nodded and moved to the door taking Shawn's arm and allowing him to lead her to the elevator and then down into the lobby. He guided her out the door and there waiting in front was a long black limousine. "Oh Shawn," she whispered her eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Your carriage awaits, M'lady," Shawn told her with a smile.  
  
Cassandra smiled and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on Shawn's cheek. Of course she had ridden in limousines countless times before but this time it seemed so special. Cassandra realized that it made her feel special. The Chauffer opened the door for them and Cassandra climbed in followed closely by Shawn.  
  
After they were situated Shawn reached over and retrieved a bottle of champagne from the ice bucket. First he filled a glass for Cassandra and then one for himself, "To the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," he toasted a mischievous gleam in his eye.  
  
Cassandra blushed and laughed before sipping the champagne, "Shawn," she said indicating the limo in which they sat, "This is incredible. You didn't have to do all of this."  
  
Shawn smiled, "I wanted to," he told her, "You deserve it."  
  
Cassandra leaned over and pressed her lips to Shawn's. He returned the kiss and then deepened it. Cassandra tangled her fingers in his hair and allowed a sigh to escape her lips and Shawn took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her sweet entrance. Shawn groaned at the taste of her. She was so sweet. Nectar for the gods. Slowly, reluctantly Shawn pulled back placing a kiss on her forehead. Cassandra giggled and wiped some of her lipstick from his lips.  
  
Their eyes locked and Cassandra felt a shiver run through as she saw the heated look in his eyes. The spell was broken however when the limo pulled to a stop and their door was opened. Shawn smiled and climbed out and stopped waiting for her to do the same. Shawn reached out and took her hand wrapping it around his arm. As he led her into the restaurant she felt like a Queen being led to her throne. People around them whispered and stared some recognizing them from TV, others simply struck by how beautiful of a couple they made.  
  
Once they had been seated Cassandra took a minute to take in her surroundings. The place was beautiful. The tables were made of cherry, the floor was black marble, and above in the center of an area cleared for dancing hung a large crystal chandelier. "This place is beautiful, Shawn," she told him with an awed smile.  
  
"But not half as beautiful as you," Shawn told her softly. Cassandra blushed and Shawn did the same a moment later. He had not meant to say that out loud. What's happening to ya, Shawn? he asked himself, You're going all soft and mushy here!  
  
Shawn cleared his throat and changed the subject, "Have you talked to Shane yet?"  
  
Cassandra shook her head. "No, but I'm going to call him tomorrow morning. I want him there when I sign that contract on RAW."  
  
"Your father is going to be furious," Shawn reminded her gently, "You know he's not going to take this well."  
  
"I know," Cassandra replied with a sigh, "But my mind is made up."  
  
Shawn saw how unhappy this line of questioning was making her and changed the subject yet again, "How about we take a look at the menu, hmmm?"  
  
Cassandra gave him a small smile and picked up her menu. Several minutes later their waiter arrived and took their orders. He left and returned shortly with a bottle of wine.  
  
As they sipped their wine Shawn studied his beautiful companion for a moment, "Tell me about yourself, Princess."  
  
Cassandra looked up surprised, "What do you want to know?" she asked not quite understanding.  
  
Shawn leaned back in his seat, "Well, everything I know about you is from the last couple of days. Tell me about your childhood stuff like that."  
  
Cassandra shrugged, "There's not a lot to tell. I grew up on the family estate in Greenwich. Because Mom and Dad were away so much I was mostly raised by our housekeeper, Nancy."  
  
"That must have been hard having your parents on the road so much," Shawn commented taking another sip from his glass.  
  
Cassandra thought a moment, "It wasn't too bad. I mean I love Nancy and she loved us like we were her own kids. It didn't really get to be lonely until Shane and Stephanie started traveling with the company too. I wanted to join them but Daddy insisted that I attend college first and get a degree. So, I attended college and got a degree in English Writing."  
  
"English Writing?" Shawn asked curiously, "Did you want to be a novelist or something?"  
  
Cassandra laughed, "No, not that I wouldn't love to write a book someday but I centered my studies on public relations. I never meant to be in the spotlight. I would have been happy working behind the scenes."  
  
"You still learned to wrestle though. Why if you never intended to use it.?" Shawn inquired.  
  
"It was fun, "Cassandra said simply, "It was a great work out and it is the center of the family business. I got the basics from an instructor and then Hunter polished me. I've learned a lot from him. Just like he learned from you."  
  
Shawn looked down at his hands at the reminder of his friendship with Hunter. Cassandra saw the sadness in his beautiful blue eyes and reached across the table to cover his hand with hers, "How could things end up like this for you and Hunter? You were so close."  
  
Shawn shrugged, "I guess Hunter didn't want me to steal his thunder. He's got it all now. I guess he was afraid I'd try to mess that up." Shawn sighed, "I know where he's coming from, at one time I would have done the exact same thing. But not to him. I thought that he would have known that."  
  
Cassandra smiled understandingly, "Hunter has worked hard to get where he's at. You know how much he was kept back. Wrestling is everything to him. He gave up my sister because of it. If he looses his position as the Game, his reputation as the Cerebral Assasin, in Hunter's eyes he'll have lost everything."  
  
Shawn shook his head, "I've worked hard too," he replied anger creeping into his voice. "I hadn't wrestled in four years. The doctors said I never would."  
  
Cassandra arched an eyebrow, "When you returned as a member of the N.W.O. did you have any intentions of wrestling?"  
  
Shawn shook his head, "None. I just wanted to be a part of it again, even if I had to do it from the sidelines."  
  
"But you have wrestled. You put on the match of a lifetime at Summerslam. The entire wrestling world held their breath, Shawn!" Cassandra exclaimed, "If Hunter hadn't been such a jerk would you have ever gotten back into that ring?"  
  
"That is not why Hunter betrayed me!" Shawn said in disbelief.  
  
"No," Cassandra agreed, "But, in a round about way it turned out to be a good thing. Didn't it?"  
  
Shawn opened his mouth to protest but stopped short and stared at Cassandra in surprise. Cassandra squeezed his hand, "I'm not condoning what Hunter did to you, Shawn. What he did was wrong. But look at how far you've come as a result."  
  
Shawn sat in a contemplative silence and further conversation was put off when their waiter arrived with their dinner. Cassandra picked up her fork and began to eat leaving Shawn to mull over what she had said. 


End file.
